


Rescue me

by mlein80



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon having his existential crisis. I wrote this inspired by the song Rescue me by Kerry Roberts. Somehow I thought it fitted Damon in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue me

_“This waking nightmare lingers”_

He was standing in the woods, blood around his mouth, looking at the figure lying next to the car. A girl. Jessica, her name was, or she told him. And he was the one responsible for her death. That was how life was. He was the predator, they were the victims, and if he was stronger, faster, better than them, they were dead. That’s how it is, that’s how it’s supposed to be, that’s how it always has been and he didn’t feel a thing while killing them. No remorse, no guilt, no hurt. One of the plus sides of being a vampire, like he always said. Flip a switch, and you can do whatever you want. Until she came in his life. Elena… the annoying doppelgänger who was convinced there was still some good in him, when in truth he didn’t even believe that it was to be found somewhere. No one had ever believed that, but her. And she was set on rescuing him, on bringing him back.

_“I don’t know where I’ve been or where I’m going”_

Bringing him back from what? He didn’t even know who he was right now. Yes, he was a killer, he needed human blood to survive, but at the same time, he didn’t feel good about killing Jessica. He felt guilty, he felt like he failed to proof that he could still feed on innocent victims and not feel anything. But he couldn’t. Rose changed that. Rose forced him to show her mercy, to make her death an easy one. And before Rose… Elena. It was always Elena.

_“But I can’t do it alone  
I’m reaching out…”_

He didn’t want to need her. He didn’t want to need anyone. He never needed anyone, he always did everything on his own. He didn’t think he would ever need somebody, and still, here he still was, in Mystic Falls. Trying to protect Elena, trying to stay friends with her, even trying to be a brother to Stefan. His facade of not needing someone was still there, but in his heart he knew. He knew that he couldn’t do it alone. Not anymore, not after he experienced how it was to have someone reaching out to him.

____“Fight for me  
If it’s not too late”_ _ _ _

She fought for him. She believed in him when no one did. She saw the good side of him, even when he had forgotten he had that side. And he? He had been the fool who killed her brother, who pushed her away as far as possible; just to prevent the walls he built around himself from crumbling down. Those walls were his only protection, his only way to go on, to survive another day. And now those walls are gone. He feels. He feels guilt, he feels remorse, he feels grief. And he hates it.

____“The past, the truth forgotten  
Find me now, before I lose it all…”_ _ _ _

He needs her. He needs Elena. He needs someone to hold on to his humanity, the humanity that has been buried for so long, and that comes flooding back, with all the emotions that he doesn’t want to feel. To keep himself from drowning, he has to hold on to the one thing that made sure that that humanity could come back as well… he has to hold on to love.

____“Rescue me!”_ _ _ _


End file.
